


Cuando

by Dessiel



Category: Las Memorias del Juramento - Joseph Michael Brennan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessiel/pseuds/Dessiel
Summary: no hay comos, porqué o donde en esta historiasolo cuando





	Cuando

Cuando Kiran y Razen se conocieron, el tiempo no se detuvo.

Cuando Kiran y Razen se conocieron, los pájaros no detuvieron su cantar y el cielo no se volvió más azul.

Cuando Kiran y Razen se conocieron, sus corazones no se aceleraron o detuvieron.

********************************************************

Cuando Kiran y Razen se besaron por primera vez, el tiempo se detuvo, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, el cielo se volvió más azul.

Cuando Kiran y Razen se besaron por primera vez, el corazón de Kiran se detuvo y el de Razen galopo, al punto de temer que este se le saliera del pecho.

********************************************************

Cuando Razen le dijo a Kiran que se marchara no hubo llanto.

Cuando Razen le dijo a Kiran que se marchara el cielo no se volvió más gris o el viento más frió.

Cuando Razen le dijo a Kiran que se marchara solo se escuchó el eco vacío de los pasos del menor al alejarse.

******************************************************* 

Cuando Kiran murió el cielo no lloro su partida.

Cuando Kiran murió nadie se enteró del remordimiento que sentía.

Cuando Kiran murió solo quedaron palabras al viento.

******************************************************

Cuando Razen se enteró de la muerte de Kiran… pensó en venganza 

Cuando Razen cruzo las montañas… pensó en venganza 

Cuando Razen se enfrentó al príncipe Tarian… pensó en venganza

Cuando Razen encontró su final… pensó en Kiran

Y en que por fin estarían juntos 

FIN


End file.
